The Hunter Male Slayer
by Brad Clarke
Summary: It's 1996 - The Hunter is chosen, he must watch the Slayer for seven years before the final battle can take place. One Chapter equals One Year.
1. Default Chapter

YEAR ONE  
  
1996 - LA  
  
Brad stumbled through the rocks and bushes that surrounded the graveyard a few blocks away from his new High School Hemery High. He was dressed in his blue shorts and black shirt - his short black hair was messy and out of place. His heart was racing, almost pounding through his chest; his feet stumbled for grip on the rocky earth. The teenager had been walking home from the schools library when something hit him hard in the back. His mother's words rang through his mind 'Don't you go out at night alone." Looking back he decided he should have listened as he was been being dragged along by the collar. His attacker was a tall man, with very pale skin whose long brown hair hanged straight down and sat just below his shoulders. His suit was fine and elegant, and totally black. "Let me go." Brad once again moaned, trying to free himself from the unnaturally strong captor. "Talk again and you die." The man whispered, his voice was strong, commanding and unmistakably evil. "My mum and dad will be looking for me and they are so bad and carry guns.." Brad started to say nervously. The man dropped him to the ground; Brad tried to run but was caught again very easily. He looked up into the mans face, he looked young and totally unphased about kidnapping. "Your name is Bradley Michaels, you are thirteen years old and your parents died two weeks after your birth. You have been going from foster family to foster family since. There is no one coming for you, and certainly they do not have guns." The man said, like talking to a four year old. "My name is Tialmus. Now I am not a man of mercy, nor am I a man but I offer you this, stand with me here, don't speak, don't scream, don't move unless I so instruct you, just watch." Brad gulped hard, this wasn't some random attack on the street, and this Tialmus knew who he was. The boy slowly nodded, he looked from between the bushes he was standing behind, he could see a few grave stones. He had read about people being murdered, the police said it was by wild dogs. "I could be next." He told himself nervously. He jumped when he saw two people come walking into the grave yard. One was an old man, probably homeless with a long grey beard and wearing a long brown suit which was rugged and worn, much like the man. Following behind him was a girl, wearing yellow tights and the schools senior jacket - he recognised her straight away it was Buffy Summers, the head of the junior girl's cheerleaders. She had the jacket wrapped around her, trying to keep the cold night air from her soft white skin, she looked repulsed by her surroundings, after all she was in a grave yard late at night with some old man. "So am I." Brad thought to himself, the horror of his situation returning to him. He wanted to scream out to Buffy, ask for help. but he could feel Tialmus's ever present grip on his shoulder. "There she is." Tialmus whispered into Brad's ear. "The chosen one." The boy couldn't take his eyes off of her, sure he had seen her in school a bit - she and her boyfriend were in a few grades above him in school. She was popular and sort of a ditz. "Do you have any gum?" Brad heard Buffy ask the old man as she sat back onto a grave. "Whoa." Brad said feeling a little dazed, he took a step back and almost feel over, he would have if not for his captor grabbing hold of her. "I'm so far away." He thought out loud. "Can you hear her? Smell her?" Tialmus asked, like watching an experiment. "You are connected, you are both the chosen." Brads eyes opened with fright when the very ground cracked open, and a man wearing a suit sprung out from his earth covered tomb, showing all the signs of being alive, but dead. "What?" Brad asked, he tried to pull away from Tialmus, to run away from this nightmare. "Buffy!" He heard the old man cry out. Brad turned back to the grave yard. A woman had appeared, covered in dirt who was attacking Buffy. He become mesmerized as the cheerleader took a wooden stake from the old man and plunge it into both the peoples hearts with little effort before they turned to dust. The two stood silently as Buffy and the old man walked away in victory, though he noticed she didn't seem to pleased with herself, she seemed more scared. "What is she?" Brad asked as he watched them get into a car and drive away.  
  
Tialmus let go of Brads shoulder. Brad knew this was his time to escape, he should be running to freedom now, but he didn't. He simply followed this kidnapper as they walked into the grave yard to the two empty graves where Buffy had just been. "She is the Slayer, one girl in all the world who fights us." Tialmus said with his deep voice, though Brad heard no hatred, almost a respect for the Slayer. "She is strong, and fast. Every time one falls another is chosen, like that girl was tonight. She is now the Slayer and she will be led by that man, her watcher." "Those people who came up from the grave. They were vampires right?" The teen asked, he was eager for information. He continued as Tialmus nodded. "And you're a vampire. Are you going to kill me?" The vampire's soulless eyes looked deeply into Brads; they were bright blue and piercing. "No my young one, I offer you not death but your destiny. Unknown to the Slayer, there is you. Her counter part, her equal. The Hunter - he alone stalks the night to protect the darkness from all that is bright." He said with his twinge of an Irish accent. "Your hearing tonight at first disorientates you, but you will encounter at time many great abilities besides strength and skill." The words ran through Brads mind, he could feel the powers flowing through his veins. Seeing the Slayer slay her first vampires right before him gave him an energy. Seeing this girl master such strength twinged on his mind, he was fascinated by her. "I will destroy the Slayer." Brad said as he looked up into his teacher's eyes. "Out of the mouths of babes." Tialmus said with as a grin crept along his handsome dead face.  
  
The next day for Brad started like any other; he got out of bed, had a shower and prepared for school in the usual manner. He through on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with the words "who knows" written across in it white. He could have shaken the last night off with ease as a bad nightmare; something his youthful mind had cooked up to make him seem more than a someone. If it weren't for the ring that was now placed on his finger, he studied it against his tanned skin. It was gold with different inscriptions carved in black that Tialmus told him one day will all make sense. "Tialmus." Brad mused over the word. "He's a vampire." He reminded himself. "Vampires are real, so are slayers and demons." He grabbed his back pack and headed for his bedroom door, he took a quick look at his walls, they were covered in posters of girls running along in bikinis, and heavy metal thrashers paying in some band. The old him for some reason seemed so far removed, he was the Hunter now. "Dad said you aren't allowed for go out at night, dad got mad and said if you go out again your back to the orphanage and if you said anything about what he said he would hit you." A snot nosed little brat girl said with an annoying smile. It was the daughter of the family he lived with, Brad bet she had been waiting outside for the past hour waiting for him to come out. "Well you tell your dad what you said, and tell him that I said if he comes near me I'll break his neck and quicker than he can say holy fuck, ok?" Brad said angrily, he looked back into his room, made sure there wasn't anything he needed in case the family kicked him out when he was gone, than he looked back at the open mouthed eight year old. He laughed and walked out of the house and made his way to school.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone okay? But last night I did it for the first time." Brad looked up the long path on his way to school; it was lined with big LA houses, and all the rich kids who didn't drive their daddies porche walked this way to school. He could see Buffy and one of her friends talking about a hundred metres ahead. He admired Buffys hair, how perfect it was and how her white shirt and jeans hanged off her just right, she had spent a lot of time on how she looked this morning. He figured she was trying to keep this part of her life normal, even though about ten hours ago she was slaying vampires. "Omg, who with?" Buffy asked, Brad listened in with his new found abilities as Hunter. "Bryan, I was no nervous and it wasn't as fun as I thought but why seeing his face when he." Brad laughed, he couldn't help it is just came from his mouth like an explosion. The girl turned around and looked at him, she thought for a moment Brad had heard her, but she waved it off as impossible of course. Buffy however didn't notice him; she was holding her stomach like she was in some sort of pain. "What's up?" her friends asked. "Cramps? I thought you got them like last week." Buffy nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. Weird." She said shaking it off and the pair continued to make their way to school.  
  
"Nazi Germany." The teacher wrote up on the board, and underlined it twice. She was an elderly lady, wearing a deep blue coloured shirt one piece with grey hair and those "old lady" glasses that sat at the tip of her nose. "Imagine it. You're a Jewish man or woman, possibly a child. You're living this normal life one day when suddenly you're taken from your family in a violent struggle, your thrown into a world where you know death is imminent after a life of pain because some man you have never heard of Adolf has chosen you because of your heritage, something beyond your control." Brad listened to her as she spoke, he noticed no one else in the class seemed to be, they were too busy admiring the pictures of war that covered the history classes walls, or the hockey team training outside on the field out the window. She, like most teachers pressed on, and pretended not to notice that no one was listening. "So you're in a camp, you want to look after your own as you get killed by the masses." She was, to her surprised interrupted by a hand. She smiled with anticipation hoping it was a relevant question. "Just say there is a Jewish boy, say my age. He's in a camp with other Jews and at night some German guards comes to mess with some girls." Brad started. The teacher nodded, as if not understanding where this is going. "He doesn't hate the German soldiers, they are just doing what they've been told to do but he attacks them, kills them even to save this own. What does that make him?" "You've raised a good point Bradley." She said as the rest of the class suddenly began to pay attention. They turned to look at him, as if he was a loser for asking but he ignored them, and eagerly awaited her reply. "I would call this young man a champion. He wouldn't be hurting these guards if they hadn't done this to his kind, but he had to rise to the challenge for the benefit of himself and his race."  
  
Brad smiled and nodded. He was part demon, as was the Slayer. She like the Slayers before her ignore their demon side and fights for humanity. "I'll be the champion, he who keeps our worlds apart. I'll fight demons who try to expose us, and kill humans who try to destroy us." He thought to himself as a large smile developed on his face.  
  
Brad was kicked out home, when he arrived there after school all his clothes were on the street as well as a few old belongings. He sought refuge in the only place he knew, somewhere were he felt safe. "I knew you would come here child." Tialmus said with a small smile, thought it wasn't a comforting one, more one of being smug. He wore his same black clothes which revealed his muscular body. Brad tried to figure out how old his teacher was by the way he spoke, maybe five hundred years old. The vampires layer wasn't how he expected it, it was an old mansion situated in the upper class LA district. Its many rooms were covered in white walls with old pictures and statues scatted all over the place. There was no Television, no mirrors. Only books and thick red curtains, all drawn to keep the suns light at bay. The floors were marble, allowing each footstep to thunder through the whole mansion "Nice." Brad said as he dumped his clothes in the middle of the floor of the entrance room. He looked at one of the pictures beside him, it was of a man dressed in ragged and dirty clothes biting the neck of a wealthy fine dressed gentleman. "That's less nice." "Ha, this was drawn in 1400 France. That beggar of course is a vampire drinking from an English duke, it shows that even our worst are higher beings that the best human." "I am a human." The young man said as he looked into the vampires dead eyes. "Am I no better?" Tialmus reached over, and gently brushed his hand on the boys face. "You are the hunter. You have been chosen by the powers that be to kill those who try to unbalance the way it has been for millions of years. Those humans who try to expose us to the world, and those demons who try and destroy this, our home." He said gently. "The Slayer is nature, our fight against her must not tainted." Brad watched as the demon walked away from him into another room. Anger built inside of him. "What? I can't kill the Slayer?" "You do not yet understand, come with me." His master said his voice deep and powerful, as the sun set behind the LA clouds, they two walked into the night's air. Brad struggled to keep up with Tialmus, who seemed to be levitating he moved with such grace. His footsteps made no sound, if you didn't seem him you wouldn't know he was there. Brads footsteps, however hit the pavement with heavy thuds, and he almost ran into his mentor when he stopped suddenly. "What weapons do you posses?" Tialmus asked as they looked into the empty park that lay before them. It was a theme park most days of the year, but at the moment it was closed for construction. The place was empty, haunted with pictures of clowns smiling. "I don't like clowns." Brad said nervously, he didn't realise he had even said it out loud. "And they don't like you." The vampire said matter of factly. "Now hunter, it is time for your first kill." He said as he through a stake at the boy. He clutched it easily with his left hand, though he was right handed. Brad was slightly surprised but highly amused with his new found agility. From the shadows creatures started to emerge, their faces were mangled and morphed into that of the vampire, their skin was pale, their teeth were fangs. He recognised as some priests who would door nock every Sunday and ask about Jesus. They were old men still dressed in their robes. They were however quick and agile, and looked angry. "Why do you fight them?" Tialmus asked, Brad spun around to answer but he was alone. He noticed he was now chained into the park, with these two vampires, alone. "Why do you fight them?" The teacher's voice asked again. The voice surrounded him. "They were priests, and they've been turned into vampires." Brad answered nervously; he started to back up as they approached him. "I fight them to free them." One of them, a grey hair man named Lenny sent a kick into the Hunters stomach, which made him fall to the ground. He hadn't expected that, he grabbed for his stomach in pain. Still crouching down Brad sent his left foot out and kicked the feet from under Lenny, he than raised the stake to it's heart and prepared to kill it. "Not yet, answer me." Tialmus's voice commanded. In the moment of indecision the other priest Alfred kicked Brad in the chest, sending the youth flying back into the fence. "I kill them because I am Hunter, I am strong." He said as he grasped his stake. "They are lowly vampires.' "Lowly are we boy?" Alfred asked as the two walked towards him. Brad looked at their chests, they were still wearing their crosses, and it was burning into their vampire flesh. Brad launched himself into a cartwheel and landed behind the vampires. He raised his stake behind their backs, ready to slam it into their chests. "Not Yet! Answer me Hunter, why do you stalk the night? What are you?" Tialmus screamed, demanding a response. Alfred went to hit Brad in the face as he turned around, the boy caught it in mid air and sent a punch to his elbow, which snapped it backwards. Lenny went to kick him again, Brad blocked it with his left leg, jumped into the air and sent his right into its chest sending it flying backwards. "I stalk the night righting my sisters wrongs. I kill those who harm my kind, any human or demon who go against the night shall pay at my hands." Brad said as he pulled Alfred up by his hair and sent the stake into its still beating heart; he turned to ash before him. A smile came across Brads face. "I police the night, I am the Hunter." He said as he tossed the stake through the air, it hit hard into Lennys chest, the priest looked down at the stake sticking out from him and swore just as his body fell to dust. "You know your destiny." Tialmus said appearing behind Brad. "Now it's time to go.' "Go? Where? I feel something brewing here in LA, a big evil is coming." Brad said as he looked around the park. He noticed a man watching from the distance, he appeared to be a vampire with long black hair, and was missing an arm. Brad went to follow him when Tialmus put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave him for the Slayer; she will handle this evil it has nothing to do with us. Her time here like yours has reached an end here. History has called you both here; it's been legend of the Slayer and Hunter, the female and male warriors finally meeting for thousands of years. And the place for that, my dear boy is the Hellmouth." 


	2. The Hunter Year Two

Year Two - 1997 - SunnyDale  
  
Sunnydale was totally opposite to anywhere Brad had lived in his whole life, and he had been to a few places in his fourteen years. It was three weeks after his birthday and he had been training pretty intensively in his new home, which he lived in by himself. Tialmus had set him up, he needed to keep his Hunter destiny a secret, so Brad told this neighbours and anyone else who asked that his dad worked during the day and was only home late at night, which was good as that was the time the vampire Tialmus could drop by. The boy had never had his very own room to do whatever he wanted to do in, let alone own house. There was a kitchen, lounge room, TV room, four bedrooms (three of which empty) and the cellar, which had been converted into a training room with trampolines, punching bags, swords, knives, targets and much more. Brad knew he his skills were instinct and on the few battles he's been in he just naturally seems to know what to do. "This won't always be the case, training is needed." Tialmus warned. "You have only dipped your toe into the ocean of the under world, over confidence can kill." Brad knew there were big bads out there, and that some wouldn't be too happy to hear he's moved in to patrol the Hell Mouth which lies under Sunnydale. It's a mystical vortex which attracts mystical energies to it. Tialmus sent a kick at the boy, Brad caught it with his left hand and kicked out with his own left foot at the mans right, trying to trip him. "The master." Tialmus said casually as he jumped Brads attack and spun around, which released his leg from the Hunters grasp. "Is a very old and angry vampire. He is trapped in the Hellmouth, which lies beneath your new school." Brad punched out with his left hand, which Tialmus ducked away from, Brad than jumped forward and struck out again, this time hitting him in the chest, and sending him a few paces backwards. "This Vampire, he releases the Hell mouth and hell is on earth, why do we care?" Brad asked, feeling a little happy with himself. The vampire flashed from Brads sight, any normal man wouldn't have seen him move but Brad traced Tialmus's movements as he arrived behind his back. Brad swung around the attack, but the vampire grabbed him by the throat. "We care because if there are no humans, there is no us. We need the blood to live. This vampire has lost sight of the greater good." He explained. "Now we must keep it closed, fortunately for us you are not alone in this battle." Brads interest peeked as he was released. "Really? Who?" "The Slayer." Tialmus answered as he looked into the young mans eyes, studying his reaction. "She arrives in three weeks at your school. You start tomorrow; we must not draw suspicions onto your arrivals."  
  
Even after finding out about Vampires, Demons, witches, werewolves, succubi, watchers, slayers, dimensions, gods and virgin eaters - Brad thought Sunny Dale high was still the weirdest thing he had ever come across. "How does the population grow? Everyone keeps dying." He thought to himself as he walked the long white halls. Students walked past him, some noticing him as the new kid, but most didn't pay attention. The school was quite large for the small Californian town. He stopped in front of the trophy display case; it was filled with a couple of football awards, but mostly cheerleading trophesy and all to the same girl. "I wonder where she is now." He thought to himself as he read the inscriptions. A girl bumped into him, and nearly sent him flying over. She looked up at him, her long brown hair flowing, her wide eyes looking up at his, and a look of utter anger on her face. "Watch where you're going." She said angrily as she picked up her books. Brad read her name off one of her fallen maths texts. "Amy, hi I'm.." He went to continue before she told him she didn't care who he was and he walked off. Brad looked into the mirror of the display case; all he saw was a 14 year old with a plain blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a black pack back. To everyone walking by he was a no one, they didn't see a chosen one, only one other person could possible know how he felt.. Buffy. "Don't worry about her, she's kind of.. Well she's gone weird lately." A shy girl said walking over to him. Brad looked her up and down; she had long red hair, and the Marcia Bradiest clothes he had ever seen. "Yeah I was standing here and, yeah. She seemed a little." "Mean?" The girl filled in for him. "Hi I'm Willow by the way, sometimes I just talk and not really think about what I'm saying, and I probably should have said something earlier." She said as he played with her fingers. "About what?" Brad asked. "About my name." Willow said feeling a little foolish. "Oh, okay sorry I'm Brad. I'm a junior here, just started, In fact I think I might be a little behind." Brad said as he smiled, he didn't know what he sensed in her, maybe it was his Hunter intuition, or just instincts but he sensed something dormant, not yet tapped. "I have class now, but I tutor a few other students between classes in the library. The Librarian Miss Stutsnick isn't too nice, so I tend to sit away from her. I'm in a grade above you, but if you ever need help just ask." She said with a warm smile before she disappeared down the hallway with the other students. Brad watched as she left, he knew he would keep his eye one her, besides it was good to actually know someone besides the vampire. What made people like her open up to people? He had discovered first hand it's a dangerous world out there, and you can't trust people too easily. The lunch room was crowded, and every seat was filled. The collective chatter seemed to ring in the hunters ears; he couldn't shut the noise off. He shook his head and walked into the halls which he wandered. Anti drug and aids signs littered the walls, teachers walking around in small groups all chattering and ignoring the smell of cigarettes from the girl's locker rooms. "Just breathe, you never liked school." He told himself as he found himself outside in the fresh air. He took is a deep breath and felt the warm skin on his face. "But don't worry; things will liven up at night time."  
  
"You're a dude, dude." That's it! That's all the vampire could muster to say from his recently un- dead little mouth. Brad stood in one of the many Sunnydale grave yards in the middle of the cold night; he noticed his breath in the chill as he stared at the young vampire before him. He must have been a junior at Sunnydale when he was killed and made into a vampire. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a white shirt that said 'nothing special' written across it. "Yeah, thanks for noticing." Brad answered slyly, not wanting to show his anger in the vampire's lack of fear. "I'm the Hunter, heard of me?" The vamp shook its head. "Hunter? Whatever I fear the Slayer no one else, and I could probably kick her ass." The vampire said with false confidence. "Not some dude dressed in a beanie and an old jumper." Brad looked down at what he was wearing, he wanted to go all leather and fearsome but he didn't have time to get changed after another one of Tialmus's lessons. "Okay, whatever. I'll ask again, who is the major Vampire player around here?" Brad asked loudly. Even though he was a young teen like the vampire, he didn't have fangs to inspire co-operation. "Forget it." The vamp said as he turned his back and started to walk away, leaving Brad alone in between the stone graves. Brad laughed as he started to fumble at the pockets of his jeans. "Dude, you just like made one totally big mistake." He said sarcastically as he found the stake, the Hunter took it in his right hand, aimed it for the heart and through it at full force. He watched as it spiralled gracefully through the air, and hit his mark straight on. "Ouch, what the hell." The vampire yelled out as he turned around after being hit by the blunt end of the stake. He let out a demonic growl as he picked up the wooden weapon and came running full pelt at the boy. "Damn." Brad cursed as he braced himself for action, as best as he could. He had been taught a few moves like the basic kill, but he hadn't really done it alone. When the Vamp was within kicking distance Brad lifted his foot just under waist level and let the speed of the vampires attack do all the work. As the foot made impact with the groin the vampire fell to the ground. Brad started to kick it in the chest and stomach. "Dude you fight like a girl." The vampire called out from the ground, stake still in it's hand. "Well." Brad went to reply, but the vampire moved with such speed that in a second he had Brad by the neck, and the stake to his heart. "Now, how does this work?" the demon asked with a sick laugh. The hunter couldn't think, his fear was building inside of his heart, he was going to die, he knew he couldn't possibly be the chosen one. As his head was pushed to the side and left bare for the sharp fangs to pierce into his naked flash. Suddenly Brad felt the vampire slam into his back, like being pushed by something suddenly. In the moment the vampire loosened his grip the hunter broke free and spun around to see the vampire fall to dust on the ground. Standing in his place, was a broody young man, dressed in all black besides a white singlet. His eyes seemed to be hiding something, a dark past perhaps? A terrible secret? Brad knew how those felt. He also had a stake in his hand. "Are you alright? A young boy like you shouldn't be out at night." The man said softy, his deep voice revealed an Irish accent. "Yeah, I was walking home after school and yeah, he appeared and his face was kind of weird." Brad said nervously, which was very real. He didn't win that fight. "Go home." The man said once more before he turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
"Angel. You Faced Angel." Was All Tialmus could manage to say after Brad told him of last nights events. The two stood in the training room, of the house Brad now lived in. The windows were all boarded so no sun light could pierce its rays of light into the room, and potentially kill Tialmus in a burst of flames. "Well faced as in being saved and saying a few nervous words." The young hunter said as he picked on of the heavy swords from the table next to him, he looked at its handle. Engraved were the words 'Tirmis, Vervutm, Cella." - shall evil live forever. "What's his deal any." "By the Heavens I evoke all the smit in the world!" Tialmus's voice roared as the vampire through his hands to the sky. His face had changed into that of his true demonic form, his growl was ungodly. His eyes as white and soulless as ever. "Angel knows the Slayer is here." Brad jumped at the sound of the mans voice, he could see the frustration and fear in his eyes. Instinctively he clutched the knife in his hands, and backed away. Tialmus chest was heaving, though he drew in no breath. "I am sorry young one." Tialmus said when he noticed the boys fear. "This just makes things a little more.... interesting." "How's that?" Brad asked, still now letting down his guard. "He's just a vampire." Tialmus started to laugh as he walked towards Brad, his white singles covered in sweat. He casually took the ancient knife. "He has a soul, it makes him the most dangerous one of all."  
  
"Tialmus was upset when he heard about Angel." Brad thought as he walked through the halls of SunnyDale, he weaved through the students quickly, not really paying attention to them. He could feel his weapons clinking around in his back pack. He was more concerned about the small axe resting inside his brown jacket. But he knew people in this part of town were a little slow to the bizarre, or maybe it's the exact reverse, they just ignore it. "There's a lot of vampire activity around here." He thought to himself as he headed towards the library. "This Hell Mouth is a big deal, and if it opens a new type of demon will take over, basically killing of all the humans, the vampires, everyone. Than why do it?" "Hey Brad, it's Brad right?" The voice shook him out of his concentration. He had been working so hard on fitting in and his patrolling that he hadn't had time to actually socialise. "Yeah." He answered slowly, two girls who were staring at him. One in a leather jacket and a pair of knee high black leather boots, the other in an orange dress. They seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Hi my names Vonda." The girl in leather said with a smile. "And this is Shelley." He looked at them both and crossed his arms in font of him. By their smiles and gestures, it appeared they were flirting. "Ok." Brad answered flatly. "You're from Chem. right?" "Yeah, that's right. We noticed you; you don't talk a whole lot at school, or know many people so I thought we could, you know hang." Vonda said in one breath. She didn't take her eyes from his. "There is this crazy little club here called the Bronze, it's alright." Brad nodded, he knew it well. Tialmus said that's where a lot of the vampires do some of their hunting, and he was totally amused by the human authorities keeping it open. "Well, some of us go there and party in the ally behind it." Shelley the shy one said quickly, Brad looked at her and she quickly looked away. "She's shy, don't worry. So you wanna come?" Vonda asked very confidentially, her short black hair sitting just on her shoulders moved as she spoke. It moved just enough to reveal her neck, there were two puncture marks that looked new. He knew what they were straight away, some humans like to take drugs and have vamps feed off of them, gives them both a sort of high. And these girls were trying to lure him to such an event. "Omg, the new girl jus dropped shit everywhere." Shelley said with a smile, the group looked around to see a gorgeous blonde in a blue shirt, knee highs and a short maroon skirt. "Look Xanders trying to pick her up, how sad." Vonda said sarcastically. A wave of power came over Brad's body, an excitement seemed to flow through his veins, she was here. "Slayer." He whispered. It was Buffy who had dropped her bag on the ground.  
  
'So, you are coming?" Vonda asked, a little annoyed Brad wasn't paying attention to her. He watched as Buffy got up, she was about to walk off, he had to follow her. "Yeah sure, see you there." He said softly as he followed the Slayer. "Hey, you forgot your. stake!" Xander called out as Brad passed him. The Hunter immediately grabbed for his pocket, thinking it was him who had dropped it, he than realised Xander was calling after Buffy. A smile crept over his face. She was here, he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"It's happening again." A very large lady, wearing a blue jogging suit said as she walked hurriedly through the halls with the school Principal Mr Fluty, they looked nervous. "I'd be nervous too; she's got more chest hair than the entire swim team combined." Brad thought as he giggled to himself, he wished there was someone around to hear it and say 'good one.' They stared at him as they walked past, something was up for sure. As he followed the pair through the halls he used his increased sense of hearing to listen into their whispered conversation. "Is it one of our students?" The nervous and short principal asked, always looking around to see if anyone was listening. "It's a twenty year old Caucasian male, could possibly be an ex student." Couch Foster answered with her deep voice. "I have the area pretty much closed off, waiting for the police to arrive. "Should be a few hours, it's pretty typical of the attacks lately." Fluty answered. "Typical?" Brad thought in surprise. "School gangs are typical, not dead bodies." "Lets swing past the office, pick up the files on the new girl Buffy Summers, she might have something to do with this, did you know she burnt down her old school?" "She burnt down my crappy old school? Wow she rocks." Brad said out loud with a smile, the two teachers turned around and looked at him. "I mean, wow school rocks." The thirteen year old tried to cover up; they looked at him, than at the other as if saying 'grab his file too.' Once they had left Brad walked slowly up to the girls locker room, always keeping an eye out for anyone who might notice him. He half expected to see Buffy in there, examining the crime scene, searching for clues. That's what Slayers do right? He hoped she would look at him and say "Wow, you're the Hunter?" and know all about it. He hated that the one girl he wanted to get to know the most, is the one he had to know from afar. The large double doors of the locker room were closed before him; he figured he might have to kick the door down to get in. He raised his foot, but than decided it was probably best to double check the lock. He lowered his foot and reached for the metallic handle, which opened very easily, and allowed him access. It didn't entirely surprise him; he knew that he shouldn't expect anything from this town. The smell of death lingered in the room; it was stronger than all the girls' body and hair products. The smell of destruction. The maze of Lockers lay before him, the door slammed shut before him. This time he heard the click as it locked. He wandered on wards, not knowing what to expect. As he turned to many corners, he could feel his heart beating through his chest; he had never seen a dead body before. "Man." He said unwittingly as he saw the grey blanket, covering the body on the ground. He took a moment to just look. "This is who you are now." The Hunter thought as he leaned over the blanket. "No more hiding from the monsters in my bed at night. I look for them" He grabbed hold of the corner of the blanket and lifted it up slowly. For a moment or two there was only floor. Than a shoulder, than an ear and some hair. This was getting very real. Before him, now uncovered lay a very pale looking young man, who's spiked up hair and small goatee would probably have made him very popular, but now he was just a body. Brad took off his back pack and placed in on the ground, his weapons still clinking as they hit the floor. He examined the neck on the right side, there were two puncture marks, just like Vondas, only his were intended to be lethal, it was a vampire attack. "Great." He thought out loud. "Leave me to do the clean up job." His senses flared into over drive when he heard the doors to the locker room be pushed open, possibly broken in the process. Someone was coming in here. fast. Brad quickly covered the body again, grabbed his bag and jumped around the corner of lockers and held his back pack tightly, hoping not the make a sound. The tap tap tap of high heels rang through the room, each one coming closer to his location. He could tell, however the wearer wasn't moving very fast: they appeared to be investigating the scene. The taps stopped, he could hear them breathing, he caught a scent in the wind, Buffy. For a moment there was silence, she had discovered the body. She let out a large huff. "Oh, great." She said in disappointment, and sounded slightly pissed off. The taps began again as she left the locker, this time they were faster. She had somewhere to go, some one to tell about this vampire attack. Her watcher perhaps? Tialmus had told him she would probably meet her new one here in SunnyDale. He ran from the room, determined not to let her slip from his sight. She walked quickly; through the crowds of students all still whispering about the rumours of some dead gang member in the girls locker room. Buffy walked through them, they parted for her. All Brad had to do was follow on in her wake. To his surprised, the Slayer didn't leave the school; in fact she was heading into the centre of it. He watched on as stormed into the library, pushing both the swinging doors open in the process. Brad immediately took the next left and ran through the corridors of Sunny Dale high, he had to hear what she was saying, and who she was saying it too. He ran quickly into the back exit of the library, not making a single sound as he came into the many book stacks. He could hear Buffy talking very loudly, she wasn't impressed. "You heard about the dead guy right, the dead guy in the locker?" "Yes." A man replied, he sounded older and British. "The library guy Mr Giles, he must be her watcher." Brad thought to himself as he continued to listen. "Cause it's the weirdest thing." Buffy said as she walked up the stairs. "He's got to little old holes in his neck, and all his bloods drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going oooh." Brad smiled to himself, he loved the way she spoke. "I was afraid of this." Giles answered softly. "Well I wasn't. It's my first day, I was afraid I was going to behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I'd have last months hair! I didn't think there would be vampires on campus. And I don't care." "Than why are you here?" "To tell you that I don't care, which I don't and have now told you.. So, bye." She replied, a little less assertively than when she had walked in. "Is he, will he rise again?" The watcher asked. Brad stared at the library stacks as he listened; he shook his head as if answering. "Who?" Buffy asked. "The boy." "No he's just dead." "Can you be sure?" "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood, and you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing, mostly there just going to kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Brad sensed movement in the stacks, had Buffy caught onto him? Impossible, he could sense her talking a few meters away. Someone else was here listening. "Xander." Brad thought when he saw the nerdy teen listening from the far corner, Xander hadn't noticed Brad. "I have enough information." Brad thought to himself as he headed to the exit, things were starting to get interesting.  
  
"Absolutely not, you're not ready." Tialmus's voice boomed over the telephone line. Brad took the receiver from his ear for a moment his teacher was talking so loud. He stood in the schools office, quietly whispering into the phone, hoping the lady in the thick black glasses and grey woollen overcoat wouldn't listen as she typed away, a letter at a time. "You aren't ready for this sought of environment, besides it is not your duty to protect humans from vampires." Tialmus said sternly. "But I was invited there, so they won't think I'm the Hunter will they?" Brad protested, which he knew wasn't always the best thing to do with the 200 plus year old vampire. "And I won't be alone, you could come along. Besides it is a vampire place after all isn't it?" There was a pause on the phone line, a moment of silence. "Very well Hunter, go there as planned. Be aware you are in this alone." The dial tone rang in Brads ears as the other line went dead; he put on a pretend smile. "Yeah sure dad, I'll be home before midnight." He put down the phone and turned to Shelley and Vonda, who were sitting impatiently on the chairs behind him. He smiled and gave them thumbs up. "Wicked, so tonight. we party." Vonda yelled out, drawing all the office workers attention as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Brad pulled his hood of her red sweater down from over his head and looked at the people lining up for the bronze. All dressed up, all laughing and talking. There were a bunch of girls all together, dressed in tight bright dresses, showing off bare skin, their necks open for the taking. "Hell, now I'm thinking like a damn vamp." He thought to himself and allowed a small smile. He knew what vampires did to girls like those, and yet he didn't actively stop it like Buffy used to. What does that make him?  
  
"I stop the bad of the bad guys." He said out loud, knowing no one would be paying attention to him. "I guess the Slayer does the rest." "There is this great little ice cream shop, you'll love it." A warped out kid said happily to his date. His shirt was flared out, like his jeans. Everyone was colourful, but he was COLOURFUL. Than it hit him, a rush of adrenaline in his body, like he was ready to fight. and enjoy it. He compared the experience to someone pulling out a gun in a shopping centre, and sensation of power that comes over you, the need to act be it fight or flight. He felt it all every time an unknown vampire came before him. "Okay, sure." His girlfriend said nervously, he noticed who she was. Willow. Out of no where a flood of good time seeking teens rushed between them, all looking to get into the club. He had only met Willow the once, she was good to him. "Willow!" He called through the crowd, hoping to find her, warn her that the boy she was leaving in was the man of her nightmares. The crowd parted, they were gone, no where to be seen. He had to find her, he couldn't let an innocent girl just die.  
  
"Xander, have you seen Willow?" Buffy asked as she ran from the club. Brad could tell Buffy knew what was happening with Willow, the Slayer was on her case, and so he should be on his. "Brad, hey." Vonda said loudly as she came from one of the many alleys that surrounded the club. She sort of merged with the darkness, her hands lightly touching the walls as she walked, the confidence she portrayed was powerful. "Your thirteen and your all alone here in the alleys? Isn't that a little strange?" Brad asked, he toyed with her, knowing exactly what was happening. Her black dress was black leather, and covered with zips. Her long hair outlined her face. "I know how to have fun, you scared little boy?" She asked as she started to back away from him, and into the shadows. Her words were an invitation to follow her. The Hunter shook his head and smiled, he walked after her. His senses were in overdrive, every sound, every smell, every sight was flowing through him, and nothing caught him by surprise. This is what he was made for, chosen for, trained for. He was walking into a nest of demons. The mazes of alley ways all lead to one spot. It appeared to be a dead end, with a small wooden door only visible to one if you knew where to look for it. It seemed pretty averge, but for the utter silence of the area. "How do you know these guys?" Brad asked as Vonda knocked on the door. She turned around happily, and put a lock of stray hair behind her ear as she smiled. "Oh you know, around. You'll have fun, did you tell anyone where you were going?" "Well no." Brad answered as the door slowly opened, the smell of death hit his nostrils once more, as did the sounds of wolves and demons. "Good." She answered as she walked in. It was a small room, with a few black lounges scattered here and there, with one light in the middle of the room. A few vampires sat around, all in their demonic faces. Wearing mostly black and just looking with smiles on their faces. "You aren't screaming, good." Vonda said sarcastically as she sat down on one of the lounges, a young looking male vampire put his arm around her. Brad recognised a vampire whose back was to him, just by the strong, large shoulders. Commanding without saying a word, Tialmus. He turned around slowly, and for a moment Brad thought he had stumbled into a romantic meeting with a young girl, until the true horror hit him. Tialmus held the now still Shelley in his big arms, his teeth in her neck: as strong as a vice. The blood poured from his mouth like he was wasting it for pleasure. "Fuck." Was all Vonda could scream out, in both anger and fear. Brad couldn't movie, couldn't think. He watched his mentor be the true creature of the night, and it scared him more than ever. "You guys promised only he would be killed!" She shrieked, her breathing was becoming faster and faster. One of the vamps reached out and grabbed her, one handed on the back of the neck. Before the Hunter could move the demon easily snapped her neck. As she slowly fell, there eyes met for a brief second, and for a moment there was an understanding between them, before she hit the hard, dirty, cement floor. Instinctively Brad reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stake. Without having to really look, he sent it hurtling into the air, and it slammed through the vampires rib cage with a crack, pierced its heart and it fell into ash. "What?" The other, much older looking female vampire screamed out. "Tialmus you said you had taken care of it." "It? That's all I am to you?" Brad asked, as he watched from the corner of his eye the female vampire scurry out to what she thought was danger. he knows what she looks like, he will get her later. Tialmus took a step towards the young man. "Don't think because I'm your teacher, that your blood won't taste as sweet." Brad knew this wasn't the time, or the place. And he knew he couldn't do this alone. His heard was racing; he was up for a fight. But he was defeated; he looked at the two bodies, shook his head and slowly left the small room. Tialmus nodded his head; Brad had done just what he had hoped him to do. The first part of his training was complete. As he went to leave the room also he stopped as a young woman came walking in. Her hair was long and blond and she appeared to be in a school girl's outfit. "Quite the lad isn't he? Why, I bet he couldn't even kill our kind yet." She said sweetly, as she walked around Tialmus, looking at him seductively.  
  
"He has killed, and will again." Tialmus said as he returned her smile. The two had known each other from hundreds of years ago, he had been there when the Master turned her, as he did him. They were the closest thing to brother and sister vampires had. "The Master wants the Hunter Tialmus, Imagine how strong the boy would be if he was a vampire." Darla said softly, as she whispered into his ear. Tialmus grabbed out quickly and grabbed her by the neck. "Touch Bradley at all, and you will all pay at not only mine, but the Slayers hands." "How, how do you know about the Slayer? We only just found out ourselves." Darla said before Tialmus pushed her towards the door. "Just know that." He barked. Now she was close to the door, the playful confident Darla returned. "You know it's written the Slayer and the Hunter will meet one day, and only one will be left standing. Now, seeing we are going to kill this new Slayer I'd say the meeting will be soon." She said before she ducked out into the night. Tialmus knew of this legend, he knew that both warriors will fight for their lives one day. Not for another seven. In 2003, the final battle begins."  
  
END YEAR TWO. 


End file.
